1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions are directed to control systems for controlling various devices on a boat, such as boats with one or more outboard motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outboard motor-powered boats usually have many kinds of wires, cables and hoses for connecting the inboard equipment with the outboard motor. The number and types of connections of the wires, cables and hoses required for installing an outboard motor onto a boat makes the installation process slow, particularly if a plurality of outboard motors are mounted to the boat.
In recent years, local area networks (LAN) have become more popular for use in connecting components of a boat. In these types of systems, one or plurality of outboard motors are connected to devices, such as remote control devices, speedometers, tachometers, etc. Various kinds of signals are transmitted between the outboard motors and the inboard devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,122 describes a system in which devices disposed, for example, in a pilot's seating area are connected through a LAN system forming a network between the devices and engine controllers of a plurality of outboard motors mounted on the stern.